This Is My Life
by Sparrowz Bonny Lass
Summary: i suck at summaries.
1. Introduction

A/N: This is not a first chapter

A/N: This is not a first chapter. This is introductions to the characters. I will post the beginning as soon as possible. I only own Lorionia and Robert.

House: Gryffindor

Lorionia Riddle: Description

Dark blonde hair fell lightly across her forehead, the fringe framing perfectly round doe eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. Her tan skin and perfectly straight teeth pearly white, making quite the amazing smile. Yes, Lorionia Riddle is a beauty, with a slim figure, curves in all the right places, and an attitude even more powerful than a redhead's.

Lorionia's in her seventh year of Hogwarts, known as the toughest and hottest girl in the school since Bellatrix Black. Best friend to Lily Evans, head girl, and resident mischief maker, Robert Hosting. Age: 17

For picture delete spaces between words: www. Webwombat .com.au/lifestyle/fashionbeauty/images/lindvall7.JPG

House: Gryffindor

Lily Evans: Description

Flaming red hair fell lightly down her back, bangs nonexistent, face blemish less and pale. Perfect teeth, slim figure, slightly shorter than most girls. Very popular about her peers, even though she's the bookworm of her group. She has a fiery temper, although it is very often set off, causing Lorionia to be peacekeeper half the time. Best friend to Lorionia Riddle and Robert Hosting. Age: 17

For picture delete spaces between words: www1. istockphoto .com /filethumbviewapprove/1469870/2/istockphoto1469870beautifulredheadteenwritingindatebook.jpg

House: Gryffindor

Robert Hosting: Description

Black hair drapes across his face, creating a charming side bang. Pearly straight teeth and tan skin, dark blue eyes and very sexy face. He was the boy of the group, although Lorionia was in close second with her tomboyish ways. Has a history with almost all of the girls in the school. Age: 18

For picture delete spaces between words: xa6. xanga. com/f7ad8b0332130153038028/z114288352.jpg

Occupation: Professor

Sirius Black: Description

Black hair fringing his grey black eyes, so deep that if you fell into them you would fear of never stopping, and a wink that made girls swoon and sigh, even though he was the new Defense Professor. Pearly white teeth, usually set in an easy going smile or mischievous smirk. Tall, strong build from past career, beater on Puddlemere United, famous for many reasons (if you know what I mean). Best Friend to James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Age: 22

For picture delete spaces between words: f.screensavers. com/OMS/img/504/manhuntjon215.gif

Occupation: Professor

James Potter: Description

Dark brown hair sticking up in all directions, with lightly tanned skin. Quidditch toned body from past career, seeker on Puddlmere United. Professor of the sixth and seventh year transfiguration students. Best friend to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Age: 22

For picture delete spaces between words: www. webwombat. com.au/entertainment/movies/images/fantastic4-chris-evans-1.jpg


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Chapter One:

Lorena mindlessly twirled a piece of dark blonde hair in her fingers, the silky strands falling lightly through her nimble fingers, lightly caressing the scars that ran across her palms. Her small hands wore many scratches are batters, showing just how tough it was to be a beater for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She flipped her hands fleetingly, causing the dusty tomes around her to float away, reading being a constant bore to her, and not too high on her daily (or yearly) agenda. Her dark brown eyes swirled as she lazily twirled her stirring spoon in the dark liquid before her, the smell of chocolate wafting up into her nose.

She was dressed in a pair of dark brown, baggy jeans and a dark blue shirt that had a large, red, sparkly explosion on the front. She slipped on a pair of black and white checkered converse with green twirly shoelaces. Her pouty pink lips formed into a smirk at what her father would do if he found out what she was wearing. She smugly walked down the stairs with a little hop in her step, waiting for the angry outburst that was likely to insure if an old wizard saw her. She flipped her beautiful hair over her shoulder, just lingering for the monster that was Tom Riddle to walk through that kitchen door.

Sure enough, a dark haired man with emerald eyes stalked out of the dark room, the stench of blood nearly swallowing him completely and he stopped dead, seeing his rebellious daughter wearing muggle clothing in his house. Orbs of olive narrowed in on the poor girl, a jet of red zooming out towards her.

She eyes the ray idly, casually flicking her hand. The beam imploded and zipped off into a million little rubies, falling to the floor at the feet of a furious fiend. Everything about her peeved him, from her perfectly shaped thighs, to her quick, clever and rebellious mind. He raised a hand to her face, about to land a stinging slap, before a large crack sounded through the room.

His mouth fell open in a gape, his face holding a large handprint from his ear to his chin. His daughter smirking up at his, prior to a small 'pop', and she was gone.

Lily hopped through the barrier of nine and three quarters, waiting for her ever late friend, Lorena Riddle, to show up unannounced again. She was rewarded with a girl falling on top of her trunk, the extra weight causing her grip on the handle to slacken, causing both trunk and girl to smack into the ground. The girl's dark brown eyes looked up at her friend through dark blonde bangs, and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Lils…" Lorena flashed her perfect pearly whites, hoping to subdue the rage her friend would undoubtedly have for her.

"Hey Lorena… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF MY TRUNK! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE APPARATING! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?! WHY DOESN'T YOUR MOTHER STOP YOU FROM APPARATING?! WHY THE HECK DO YOU ALWAYS POP ON TOP OF MY BAG?!" She continued to rant as her friend winced.

"Lilykins. _Chill_." She lightly flicked her friend in the forehead, hopping off of the leather box that was her friend's belongings. She waved her hand idly over the trunk, not even paying attention as the sewing reattached itself to the case. Lily grinned as she looked at the new patterns across her trunk.

"I'll never get how you do that…" She shook her head, heaving her trunk a few meters, finally giving up and turning to her friend. "Please?" She pleaded, her shining eyes looking into hers, begging for her to help her lift her trunk.

"You get the front, I'll get the back." Lorena muttered, hoisting up her half of the trunk. Suddenly, two hands wrapped themselves around her waist, settling on the trunk in front of her, deft hands lifting up her half so she didn't even need to do any work. A feathery kiss landed on her neck, a smirk growing against her neck as she rolled her eyes.

She shifted in the young man's hands, before elbowing the guy in the gut. She felt satisfied when a loud 'oof' rung from the man behind her; and caught the trunk before it fell to the ground.

"'Ello Robert." She grinned over her shoulder at the doubled-over figure. He merely waved, before straightening and winking at her.

"Bony elbows, you've got, babe." His voice had an irish accent and his pearly whites glinted in the lights of the station. His black ruffled hair fell across his handsome face as he looked down to his best friend. "So… any chance we could see the inside of a broom closet together? I hear the mops have been replaced since last time." He grinned, flashing a charming smile and winding his arms around her waist.

"Nice try, hun, but no thanks. Had my fill last year." She kissed him lightly on the nose, winked and slipped out of his arms to pick up her trunk again. "Ready Lils? HEAVE!" She cried, her small arms struggling to lift the trunk as Lily just stared at her.

"How do you do it?" She yelped, looking between her best friend and the charismatic man. "That makes no sense?! You two were the hottest couple! You two are so cute together and you would make adorable babies and-" She was cut off by a hand across her mouth from Lorena.

"Lils. Once again. _Chill._ We're not together, we never were. It was just a fling. We both know that. _Right_?" She turned to Robert, who grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest.

"That means no more snogging in the common room?"

"Yep."

"And no more snogging in the broom closets?"

"Yep."

"And no more snogging in the boy's dorm?"

"Yep."

"And no more snogging in Lily's bed?"

"Yep."

"WAIT! WHAT!" Lily cried, looking between the two of them scandalously. "YOU TWO SNOGGED IN MY BED! THAT'S DISGUSTING!! I'M GOING TO NEED TO SANATIZE AS SOON AS I GET THERE!! I DON'T KNOW IF I EVEN BROUGHT ENOUGH WIPES! YOU TWO ARE SICKENING!! OH MY GOD! THAT'S JU-" Her continuous ranting was cut off as the train whistle bellowed, signaling that the train was about to leave.

"Come on!" Lorena leapt on to the train, pulling Lily on board with the help of Robert. "Relax. We never actually snogged in your bed. He doesn't even know how to get into the girl's dorm. Okay? Just chill."

"Fine, Lorie… But you better not snog him in front of me this year." She muttered, causing Lorena and Robert to grin and bump fists. "Let's just find a compartment." She muttered, stalking down the hallway angrily.

"C'mon Prongs. Albus said there might be problems on the train so we need to ride it. Besides, we can check out the students that we'll have this year." Sirius explained to his friend as they sat in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. "I know we're the new guys and all, but at least the students won't remember us, seeing as this is our seventh year away from Hogwarts!" He grinned, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Whatever, Padfoot. Let's just get this over with." James muttered, unhappy about having to ride a train with about two hundred students, some of which half his age.

His complaining was interrupted as a girl around the age of seventeen opened the door, looking inside cautiously before asking shyly;

"Can my friend and I join you?" James' tirade was lost on his mind as his gaze landed on the girl's dark red hair and beautiful eyes, a shade of green that reminded him of the beautiful gardens around his flat.

"Y-Yeah sure." He smiled back, watching the girl beckon to someone to her left.

"Thanks, all the other compartments were full because _someone_ told me something that caused an uproar and we nearly missed the train." The red head muttered the last part, partially glaring at her friend who had entered. Sirius' mouth went dry as he saw the second girl enter, her dark blonde hair and mocha eyes stunning him until she muttered back,

"It was a joke, Lils." She muttered under her breath as she plopped down next to Sirius. "I'm Lorena Riddle, and you two charming men are…" Lorena trailed off, looking at James, then Sirius. Her breath caught as her eyes landed on the gruff, sexy man next to her. She held out her hand to shake, James took it softly.

"James Potter, Transfiguration for 5th through 7th years." He noticed the scars across her palm and noted to himself the calluses on her fingers. He also saw the light scars on her arm and how her fingers were especially worn from quidditch, he assumed.

"Really? Why are you starting now?" Lily questioned, "Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Lily Evans." She held out her hand to take, and James repeated what he had said to Lorena. They both felt a small shock as they took hands, their eyes meeting to cause a clash of dark green and hazel.

"No problem at all, Lily." Her stomach fluttered slightly as they shook hands, Lorena grinning. She turned to Sirius and held out her hand.

"And you are…" She guessed, "his wingman? Partner in crime? Friend with benefits?" Sirius' eyes flashed predatorily, as he examined her closely. He saw how her shirt teased the male gender, barely showing cleavage, though he could tell that it kept going. Her doe eyes looked expectant, as her hand was frozen in the air, a comfortable distance away from his own. He took her hand tightly, as he tried to see if her mask of innocence would fall. As he had expected, she took it just as tightly, a spark of anger and barely held passion in both of their eyes. Her pouty lips smirked up at him, his height making him tower over her, even as they were sitting down.

"Are you going to let my hand go? _Professor?_" She pouted, secretly wondering why this man was giving her such a hostile greeting, while holding back her need to jump the man's bones right then.

"Sirius Black, Defense Against the Dark Arts, 5th through 7th years." His grip on her small hand tightened, before they both released. His brain desperately held onto the notion of _not_ claiming the girl as his own then and there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor." She spoke quietly, her dark eyes taunting him as she looked up at him. Her pouty lips opened quickly as she spun around to face the door. His ears perked up as the train screeched to a stop, the lights slamming off and Lorena being flung onto his lap, and from the sound of it, his friend was in the same predicament. The wind was knocked out of her as she smashed into his rippling chest, her eyes widening as his hands slipped around her waist, securing her to him as she nearly fell off as the train gave another lurch.

"I'll go talk to the driver." James scowled at the loss of Lily on his lap, but knew he had to see what this was about.

"And I'll go see how everyone else is doing. The lights still haven't turned on, I wonder what happened to the power…" She muttered, leaving the compartment in the opposite direction of James.

Which, of course, left Sirius and Lorena in an awkward position. They both looked at each other slowly, and a loud crash resounded from the back of the train. '_Shit, death eaters._' They both thought, brandishing their wands and leaping up from their position. Sirius peered out the window, seeing a group of figures in black robes walking down the hallway, creating screams from people across the train.

"I think she's in here, my lord." A low voice suggested, tapping lightly on the glass of the compartment door. Sirius and Lorena were thrown back into their seats as the door swung open, revealing the tall figure of Tom Riddle and a large group of death eaters.

"Um… Come in?" Lorena muttered from her spot on the floor next to Sirius. "God, they're nice guests. Don't even knock before coming into our compartment." She muttered to Sirius, hopping off the floor and dusting off her jeans, pulling a gaping Sirius off the floor.

"Hello, darling. Thought I'd pay you back for this morning." A large slap resonated the compartment, Lorena's head snapped to the side, an actual burn across her face, red and raw. Sirius gaped as she slapped him back, and before a slapping fight broke out four death eaters took hold of Lorena and Sirius. "You little blood traitor. I can't believe I produced an heir so disobedient and stupid. You can't even fathom how bad your life could have been if I had not just left you to starve. If you hadn't lived with me you would have been sent off to live with some stupid muggles… ungrateful louse!" He roared, anger building up as his rant continued.

"Blah, blah, blah. Are you going to say anything interesting today? I sometimes wonder if this guy has ever even had a girlfriend, but then obviously, there's me…" She chirped to a death eater next to her, enjoying the rage radiating from Voldemort. "I wonder where I get my looks and humor from…" She trailed off, scratching her head. "Oh well." She elbowed the death eaters holding her arms and leapt up to kick the two on either side. "Guess we'll have to say goodbye, huh?" She questioned innocently, before the group vanished.

"Like I said." She turned to a gaping Sirius "Welcome to Hogwarts."


End file.
